


New Creator

by The_Exile



Category: Avalon Code
Genre: Gen, Spoilers, inspired by another game, postgame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 02:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'The wide sky above me shall be filled with birds...' Tia has decided how she wants to answer the creation questions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Creator

Edict 1:

The wide sky above me shall be filled with birds. Brilliantly hued birds with long tail feathers, a rainbow of colours, filling the sky with their song as they dance, keeping the world alive with movement and sound. 

Edict 2:

The towns that hold the people shall be made of stone. The people shall build settlements of good strong stone to shelter them. Giant walls of stone shall protect them from intruders, both those that they make and the mountains that shall surround the Island. Stone that endures forever, and can be replaced if it doesn't.

Edict 3:

The people who fill the world with life shall be endowed with wisdom and justice. Because of their wisdom, they shall recognise my existence as a creator but will not rely on me any more than adults rely on their mothers. They shall be aware of things above and beyond their mundane lives and shall seek to understand them and become slowly closer to them in power, not mystify them and make them taboo. Because of their sense of justice, they shall protect themselves against those who would do them harm but not pass needless laws or punish those forced into breaking the laws. 

Edict 4:

The rhythm that fills it all shall be a song of silver. Rich and clear, the flawless music shall flow through the sky, the birds shall sing along to it, the people shall create their own smaller music, and all who hear it shall know that the world is still alive, that time still moves forward and that destiny is still in motion.

Edict 5:

The majesty in one's eyes shall be full of light. The light in a young child's eyes, wide and innocent, eagerly learning from everything around them. The light of a flame still unquenched, of infinite potential.

Edict 6:

That crafted by the living shall be made of lightning, iron and freedom. Freedom to come up with any ideas they wish and share them amongst each other freely, iron to give their inventions a body, lightning to run through them and give them life. 

Edict 7:

The wrapped, swirling and flowing things shall be made of ice. When the winter comes, the ice shall blow on the wind and dance across the sky, shimmering in the sun and covering the ground in a sheen of sparkling frost. The snows shall lay down a fresh sheet of paper for the coming spring, falling first high atop the mountain peak, where the mysteries lie, so that the most important words may be written first. 

Edict 8:

All the sounds of life shall be that of fire. All life in this world shall crackle with the flames of life, dancing and leaping, lighting up the night sky, burning as brightly as they can before they are extinguished. The flames shall travel and meet up with each other and never be caged in a hearth. Sound and light and movement shall always be, so that the world shall never grind to a halt.

Edict 9:

The land that births and supports life shall be a forest. A vast belt of green shall span the entire island. All beasts shall find sanctuary in it, to live by their own rules, to hunt and be hunted. The people shall take from the edge of it but its depths, where the canopy of treetops permit no sunlight to enter, shall be a domain of mysteries.

Edict 10:

The mysteries and unknown secrets of this world shall be hidden stories of Fate and Hope. Hope shall keep the people looking for them by revealing fleeting shadows of their forms in every fifth dream, dreams that fill them with a sense of awe and longing so that even though there will be years gone by without any sign of their existence, every day of searching shall feel like the first. Fate will bind those people to them, a fate that is above and beyond the destiny even of the greatest hero, a secret fate that surpasses the most perfect of endings to one's life story, a fate that reveals the secrets of the world and unlocks the impossible.

All shall hunt for that most hidden of mysteries, even the birds. Maybe they will seek to find me there. I shall not be the secret they find; I am not important enough.

**Author's Note:**

> For the record, this is very heavily Dark Savior inspired, I wouldn't really classify it as a crossover though. Which is why I didn't just put 'cat' as the answer to all the questions and make a crazy cat lady world! Okay, I admit it, that was the first thing I did before I put in some sensible answers...


End file.
